Falling in Love with a Stranger
by Moon's Silent Glow
Summary: With an overly-attached-girlfriend, Natsume wants a vacation where he could just relax. With a broken heart, Mikan visits her best friend's wedding. With these two's adventures, their destinies will clash due to an unexpected meeting. What will happen to them and their journey? And what about the the overly-attached-girlfriend and the rejected fiance? Oh no. /A to the U. AU.
1. The Overly Attached Girlfriend

**Falling in Love with a Stranger**

**Chapter 1: **_The overly-attached girlfriend_

Fanfiction of Gakuen Alice

PG-13

"**speech speech speech**" _'thoughts thoughts thoughts'_ "_**phone phone phone**** something**_"

Third Person POV ; Extreme OCCCC [MOHAHAHAHAHAHA]

**Disclaimer: I own none of Gakuen Alice as well as its characters!**

* * *

"**Excuse me, but can I ask you to take a picture of us?"** A raven-haired male asked a blonde stranger, pointing to himself and a girl behind him, reaching the camera over.

The brunette with the black-haired male tiredly pushed her bag to where her friend was. But the sight of blonde made him curious. She has seen that familiar kind of hair. A very familiar one. Inching closer and closer to the two males, her movement became slower as she was seeing the face of the male.

The blonde was dressed dashingly, black shades covering his twinkling emerald eyes. The brunette stopped on her feet beside her black-haired friend, who felt confused at the sudden quietness of his female friend.

"**Ummm?"** His deep voice lingered at the two as he looked at the both of them, confusion lightening up behind his crimson gaze.

The female eyed the blonde one; and was shocked to the point where she dropped her bags down the pavement.

"**Ruka?"**

* * *

_3 weeks ago…_

"**Hey, honey,"** a black-haired male greeted his partner, yawning as he pulled the curtains apart.

**"Yeah, mornin'. Oh, nothin' much…just woke up,"** he replied as he ruffled his hair, letting out another yawn before entering his room's washroom. **"So, how're you? Feeling Thailand?" **He checked his teeth and began to brush it.

**"Owh, jush bruhing my teetsh,"** he tried to reply the best he can.

"**Oh, hey, honey? I'm gonna call you later, 'kay? Just gonna take a bath,"** he said, then nodded when she said yes. He hung up before the almost-never-ending-farewells-and-I'll-call-you-laters which he managed to escape.

_***In the shower***_

Turning the shower open, he began to scrub his body with a round blue soap. **"I hope she won't get paranoid again when I didn't answer quickly…"** he said to himself as he added half a handful of shampoo on his palm then to his hair. As he rinsed himself, he stretched his arm out and reached for his towel.

**"….I can hear my phone ringing…."** He sighed as he sped up.

Leaving the bathroom, his towel was slung on his neck as he approached the bed with nothing but his black and green boxers. Droplets of water fell from the tip of his hair as he rummaged his phone under his sheets, regretting that he slipped his mobile under it.

"**Ah, found i—" **Before he could even continue, he blinked in almost utter terror at what was on the screen.

**48**** missed calls**

**93 unread messages**

**-From: Honey (7:32 am)**

"_**Hon? Where are you?"**_

**-From: Honey (7:35 am)**

"_**Hon? Oh my God did something happen there?"**_

**-From: Honey (7:39 am)**

"_**Hon?! Hon?! Are you there?! You're not replying my texts. And you're not answering my calls. "**_

**-From: Honey (7:42 am)**

"_**I'm gonna call the police if you don't answer my calls for the next 5 minutes!"**_

**-From: Honey (7:47 am)**

"_**I hope nothing bad happened to you, hon! I love you very much! Please be safe!"**_

**-From: Honey (7:53 am)**

"_**The police will be there soon, hon! Please, please, please be safe!"**_

**-87 messages more-**

Silence filled the male's room as he was dumbfounded at what he just saw. _'And I told her that I'll just be like 25 minutes or so!'_ He thought, his mouth slightly agape, as his doorbell rang numerous times.

**"Mr. Hyuuga! Mr. Hyuuga!"** A deep voice boomed behind the wooden door before the male opened it. As the door was swung open, policemen were on the hallway, holding stun guns and... guns. Like the real thing. Like the one that could like, kill you with a single snap. Like... ugh.

**"I'm Mr. Hyuuga..?" **He cracked, peeking outside.

"**Ms. Shrouda called us and told us that something happened to you,"** a policeman began to explain as he entered the younger man's room and inspected it for someone who had malevolent intentions.

**"N-no, no, I'm completely safe. I didn't answer nor reply her since I was in the shower. I just came out,"** pointing to his wet hair, towel, as well as the wet floor.

"**Are you sure that everything is okay, sir?"**

"**Yes, perfectly safe. It was a false alarm, sorry."**

After few reasonable convinces, the police started to leave. But something from them, something they said managed him to think about his current relationship. **"Sheesh. She was hyperventilating, even. Desperate overly-attached girls, these days."**

Somehow, after he heard that from an officer, he didn't feel offended, or annoyed. Nothing. But, a feeling told himself that he was right. And that his current partner is not a good one. Not a good one, indeed.

Returning to his room, he answered his girlfriend's call. And when he answered, she was practically screaming, and crying.

"_**Oh my God, hon! Are you okay?! Did something happen to you?!"**_

"**No, honey, nothing happened to me."**

"_**But you didn't reply my texts! And you didn't answer my phone calls! I love you so much that I was terrified at what might have happened!"**_

"**I told you, I was gonna take a bath. I can't talk with you while I'm bathing myself, honey."**

"_**Thank God nothing happened to you. I would lose my mind if you got hurt even just a little bit!"**_

"**Yeah, yeah, honey. I know. That's why I'm careful, no? That's why I keep my body perfectly healthy. So that I won't get hurt easily. Because I know that you'll react like this."**

"_**Oh, so you're saying that it's my fault?!"**_

"**What? No! That's not what I meant!"**

"_**Why are you screaming?! After all the worry I just got; after almost having a nervous breakdown, this is how you treat me?!"**_

"**Honey, honey, no. I'm not screaming. Ugh, why is it that it always ends up like this?"**

"_**Ugh? Ugh?! Are you angry at me? Hon, after everything we've been through, just because of you not replying to me and causing me to message you and call you more times than usual, because of my love for you, you're angry at me?"**_

"**What? NO. Sumire, please, stop this nonsense."**

"_**WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING AT ME?!"**_

"**I'm not! Goddammit why won't you just listen to me?!"**

"_**SEE? YOU'RE SHOUTING AT ME! AFTER OUR PLANS ON GETTING MARRIED AND HAVING KIDS, YOU'RE ANGRY AT ME!"**_

"**What?! We didn't even—" **Before he even got the chance to answer back, she already hung up. Every line she said, she was crying. Sweet Jegus, why does she have to be like that?

The male was experiencing a long-distance relationship, and right now, his lover was in Thailand, taking a short vacation with her family. And because of that, he received more texts as usual, and more calls that what he had monthly. You have to admit, it's kinda scary. But he just manages to shrug it off and thought that it was just simply love and care.

* * *

What would happen to the relationship of our male protagonist? Would he still be troubled by the overly-attached girlfriend of his? Or would he end his suffering and search for another girl?

Wait for the next chapter of _**I fell in love with a stranger**_ and get ready for an exciting story!

* * *

_A/N:_ Heheheeee. Hallo peopleeee. It's Moon's Silent Glow again! And here, is anooother fanfic of Gakuen Alice from me. I warned you about extreme OC. (o3o)

Plus, I should probably make a chapter on how the heck Natsume and Sumire got together, yeah?

And get ready for the next chapter, coz it's Mikan now. Hurrahhhh.

It would help me _so. so. so _much if you would give this story a favorite or a follow. But I ain't forcing you okay! O^O Giving me your reviews also encourages me to write better for the sake of you guys. Thanks!

Sooo yeah, stay tuned for the next chapter of **_I fell in love with a stranger_ **, which will probably be published on... err, I dunno? I'll try my best D:

P.S. I've just finished editing the 2nd and 3rd chapter of this. I DUNNO HOW I FOUND THEM. .


	2. We're still not ready

**Falling in Love with a Stranger**

**Chapter 2: **_We're still not ready_

Fanfiction of Gakuen Alice

PG-13

Warning: (Spoileeeeer) NxMxR

Third Person POV; EXTREEEEEME OCCCC MOHAHAHAHHAA ;D

* * *

So, the previous chapter, we discussed the life of Hyuuga Natsume and his overly attached scary girlfriend. Now, we will discuss the troubles of the female protagonist with her boyfriend—another troublesome lover.

* * *

Sakura Mikan woke up due to the brightness of the new day. "Waaaah," she yawned as she turned to her boyfriend, who was still sleeping beside her.

You see, the couple live together. They cook for themselves, clean the house, all that jazz. It was hard work, but they kept it because they love each other, of course.

For them, everything was _perfect._

"Mornin', baby," the blonde partner greeted Mikan before kissing the tip of her nose.

"Morning~" She replied, grinning as she hugged him.

"Any schedules for today?"

Mikan took out her phone and checked if there were appointments for today. "None," she replied sweetly, snuggling on the male's collarbone.

The blonde patted the short girl's head, kissing her, his tall structure governing the petite one under him. Breaking the passionate kiss, the girl left the bed and tied her hair up.

The male flattened the bed, settling it down to fix it properly. Next was they cleaned their room then took a bath, one after the other.

Finally finishing the cleaning, the two pushed a cd into the player and began to watch a movie. 2 and a half hours later, the movie finished and Mikan slept in the middle of the show. The male gave a grin at the girl, carrying her to the bed.

"Mmmm, I love you, Ruka," the girl mumbled as she hugged a pillow.

"Yeah, I love you too, Mikan. I love you very much."

Much, much, later that day, Mikan woke up to the noise of a vacuüm machine.

"Ruka?" She called out, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, no dear, it's the cleaning woman. Mr. Nogi asked me to clean the room. Also, he wishes me to give this letter to you," the older female with the age of about 60 years old replied as she handed the letter to Mikan.

_Dear Mikan,_

_The cleaning woman has the key to the car, you'll find the second note clipped on the steering wheel. If you're asking why, you'll find out later. _

_It's gonna be important, so don't miss it! Oh and wear a beautiful dress, 'kay?_

_ Forever yours,_

_ Ruka_

Mikan, oblivious to what was gonna happen in the near future, smiled widely as she read every single word from the note.

"Umm, the key, Mrs. Cleaning Lady?" She asked, folding the note and putting it safely to her pocket.

"Oh, here you are, dear," she stretched her arm out as the dangling of the keys sounded in her ears.

'_Just what in the world is Ruka scheming?'_ The brunette thought as she waved the older woman goodbye and rushing outside.

_Beep!_ The elevator button echoed as Mikan pushed the button for the ground floor. Probably beaming with excitement, as soon as the automatic steel doors opened, she rushed outside.

As soon as she opened the door of the car, she swiped the note clipped on the steering wheel and immediately began to read.

_Hey Baby,_

_Quite a good start, huh. Hehe, now that you're in the car, go to the restaurant where we first met. Everything will start and end there. Love you, baby!_

_ Forever yours,_

_ Ruka_

Giggling with slight confusion, Mikan revved up the engine and started to leave the hotel premises.

* * *

**_*Restaurant*_**

"Come on! Come on! She'll be here any minute!" Ruka started to panic as he fixed his tuxedo button and waxed his hair backward.

"Yes, sir! We're fixing everything as fast as we can. Just 5 minutes left until everything is fully prepared," a waiter replied as he set down a wine glass and the main wine in the middle of the luxurious table.

_Honk Honk_! A silver car honked as it inched closer and closer to the restaurant.

"Everything is done, sir!" A waited said as they went to their stations.

"Good! Good! Damn, she's here! Stations!" Ruka exclaimed as he went outside the gates to meet up with his girlfriend.

"Ruka! What's all of this?" Mikan uttered as she went outside the car, her shiny light blue dress glimmering in beauty. Ruka was dazzled as the girl approached him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"O-oh, it's just…umm, something," he blushed, stuttering in his words as he lead Mikan inside.

"You are dazzling right now, baby. Makes me fall for you all over again," he grinned, placing his hand on her jaw and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Mikan blushed furiously, twirling a piece of her brown hair on her finger.

"Here you go, baby," Ruka lead his girlfriend to the designated table for them. The lovely couple caught the attention of the men and women in the restaurant; both look amazing, like a prince and princess from a fairy tale. The lads were jealous of Ruka, but knew that nothing can happen even if they did something—the ladies were jealous of Mikan, but still knew that they can't fight her.

Their beauty, poise, elegance, it was off the charts. Yet the two ignored the other people. The thing that they only took notice on was each other's eyes.

"I love you, Nogi Ruka."

"And I you."

The two kissed again, then Ruka waved to a waiter, who nodded in return. The waiter settled down a special glass that already had wine in it. As the couple chatted, the time came where Ruka's surprise was coming. When Mikan finished her wine, a diamond ring rested on the end of the glass.

"R-Ruka?"

Ruka stood up and took the ring from the glass. He knelt on one knee and stretched out the ring to Mikan. "Sakura Mikan, I love you since before I met you, and this decision I choose, it's something that I will never, ever regret. You are the sweetest, funniest, and the most perfect girl I have ever met. I wish that I knew you sooner. I love you, baby. And you know that. So that's why, will you marry me?"

Mikan was stunned at Ruka's sudden proposal. Did he just… ask her for marriage? She was shocked, paralyzed, thoughts swarming inside her head. She didn't know what to say. What to think. But she definitely knew one thing:

She's not ready for something big like this. And not only her, Ruka's not ready, too.

'_Ruka__, are you taken in by the powerful thing called love? Is this why? I'm so sorry. But…'_

"I'm sorry, Ruka. I'm so sorry, but we're still not ready for this. I have to contradict your thought of us getting married. I'm so sorry. I'm so so so so sorry," Mikan began to storm off the restaurant, leaving the shocked and puzzled Ruka, still down on one knee.

"We're so sorry for that, sir," a waiter consoled, patting the male's shoulder. Ruka glared at the waiter, whacking his hand off of his shoulder.

"Don't you dare touch me, peasant," he growled, throwing the ring away then walking outside the restaurant.

"Damn this. Damn this! You know what?! YOU KNOW WHAT SAKURA MIKAN?! YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME! YOU HEARD ME? HUH? YOU AIN'T WORTH SH**!" Ruka screamed, his green eyes turning dark in anger. He walked opposite to where Mikan went, ripping his tuxedo away and throwing it to a river.

Mikan, who heard everything, crawled into the car where she began to cry. Despair filled her shrieks as she curled into a ball on the driver's seat.

* * *

_A/N: _Now, both of the main protagonists are introduced to y'all. Hyuuga Natsume and his overly attached girlfriend; and Sakura Mikan with her rejected boyfriend-ex.

Now what would happen to the two? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Get ready ;)

Write down your reactions and comments and tips by giving this story a review. If you find the story interesting, give it a favorite and/or a follow.

P.S.: I think I can only update my stories weekly DX :( Sorry

xoxo Moon's Silent Glow


	3. Two Different Worlds

**Falling in Love with a Stranger**

**Chapter 3: _Two Different Worlds_**

Fanfiction of Gakuen Alice

PG-13

Warning: (Spoileeeeer) NxMxR

Third POV ; MAAAAAJOR OCCCCC MOHAHAHHAHAHA ;)

* * *

So, Hyuuga Natsume and Sakura Mikan, the two main protagonists of the story, have been introduced to y'all. You might start to think that it'll be those two together again, huh. Nope. Not yet. It'll definitely be a long time before they'll actually _meet_ each other. Oops, stop with the spoilers ;) Now, let's get going with the third chappy: Two Different Worlds.

_Note: Hotaru here might be a little bit off from the original. Er, well, they all do, now that I think about it. ._

* * *

The heartbroken Sakura Mikan woke up from her phone ringing. And she was still in her car. _'I slept…Gah,_' she thought, sitting up and lowering the thing where her mirror is. "Aww, my eyes are all sore…" Her eyeliner dripped down her cheeks as her messy bun made her hair look like a bird's nest.

"Hello? This is Sakura Mikan speaking," she answered her call as she drove down the road. Yeah it was dangerous, but from what happened yesterday, she didn't care.

"Mikan? It's Hotaru~" The person from the other line replied, causing the brunette to smile happily.

"Hotaru! Gosh, how are you?"

"_Quite good, Mikan. So, how's my __idiotic__ best friend doing~?"_

"Nothing much, just had a fight with Ruka-kun and all," she sniffed, which she later regretted.

"_Mikan…did he made you cry? You're sniffing. He made you cry, didn't he?"_

"W-what? No, of course not. H-h-how could R-Ruka-kun made me cry?"

"_You're speaking between breaths and hiccups. What did he do?"_

"Hotaru…u-uwaaaaaaaa!"

"_What the, oi, Mikan, you're not a kid anymore, stop crying like that."_

"But…I made Ruka-kun mad…and now we're over."

"_We both know that Ruka isn't the type of person that can be mad easily. Maybe he was ju—"_

"He proposed to me…"

"_WHAT."_

"Yeah…"

"_And what did you say? Of course it's yes, what am I thinkin—"_

"I said no…that's why he's all mad…"

"_You said no? But why?"_

"Because we're still young and all, and I'm not yet ready…"

"_How ironic. Mikan, I'm gonna get married next month."_

"…."

"_Hullo?"_

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ABUSIVE, STRAIGHTFORWARD BEST FRIEND?!"

"_What, I'm me, baka. And I'll never change. Much like your idiocy."_

"Ouch. Now that's the Imai Hotaru I know! So…you're getting married, huh.."

"_Yeah. A lot has happened here..."_

"So, who's the lucky guy?"

"_You'll know when you get here~"_

"When I get there? But…."

"_What, you can't spare your godly best friend for her marriage?"_

"I'd love to but…what about Ruka?"

"_Ah forget that sh**, he ain't good for you anyways. I knew it from the start. Now, remember when you went __here 2 years ago? The house? We're still there, 'kay? I'll meet you here at the 16__th__ next month~ Bye Mikan~"_

"Ah wait, Hotaru!" She was too late, Hotaru had already hung up. She ended up thinking whether or not she'll actually go to her best friend's marriage. Of course she'll go…but what about Ruka? She just shrugged it off and went to her scheduled appointments. She has too many next month. Ah heck.

"Excuse me? Yeah, it's me, Sakura Mikan. I would like to cancel all of my appointments starting tomorrow until next month. I have an important thing to attend to. No buts, please cancel them all right now. Thank you~

"Now, to leave Ruka-kun a message….This might be the hardest part…" And with that, she began to leave a text to Nogi Ruka. And it was quite a long text, too.

_Subject: I'm sorry, but I still love you very much_

_I'm so sorry about yesterday. I hope you'll forgive me…..I'm starting to wonder if you're still okay…You didn't go home didn't you? I'm starting to get worried sick about you, so please, forgive me. I know that you'll just ignore this text of mine, but I won't back down easily. _

_Nevertheless, I'm going to Hotaru's province tomorrow. Do you still remember her? She's our childhood friend. And she's gonna get married next month. (Yeah I know, she'll get married, it's shocking) I was just hoping if, hopefully, you'll follow me..._

_If you will, text me, 'kay? I still love you, Ruka. I really do hope that you'll forgive me._

_Still yours,_

_Mikan_

Her finger lingered around the send button, hesitating whether she'll click it or not. She took a deep breath and lowered her finger, pushing the silver button on her phone.

'_Message sent'_ Seeing that short phrase made Mikan's heart skip and her mind go all paranoid. Her what if questions rose up, thinking of how Ruka might react. She didn't know if he was going to be angry, forgiving, or maybe frustrated or something.

* * *

_*Meanwhile….*_

_"Hon, are you okay?"_

"Yeah, honey, nothing happened. So, why did you call?"

_"Because I'm worried! What if you didn't reply to me again? What if a burglar would attack you? Oh God what if there was earthquake and you fell down? Oh I don't know what to do anymore, Natsume!"_

"What. Sheesh, like that will happen. Look, Sumire, just calm down, okay? Nothing bad will happen to me."

"_But—"_

"No buts. Now I'm gonna pack up my thing for tomorrow, okay?"

"_Pack your things?! Are you gonna leave me? Please don't! I love you so much, Natsume! And I will never live the same way if you're not in my life!"_

"Wha—, no, I'm not going to leave you, honey. I'm gonna go to my parents, give them a visit. We talked about it right? We'll meet up in the provine. That's where everything will start. I'll finally get to see you, not just calls and texts."

"_Are you not satisfied with just this, Natsume?"_

"Why the serious tone? We agreed to meet again, right? And now I'm packing up my thing to see you. Are you angry about that?"

"_No."_

"Then why—"

"_You have a girl in that stupid province, huh. That's why you wanna go there eagerly. It's because you're two-timing."_

"What?! No! Sumire, you're the only one right now and e—"

"_RIGHT NOW?! RIGHT NOW?! So what, tomorrow you'll go lovey dovey with another girl?!"_

"What? NO. You cut me off. I was gonna say right now and ever!"

"_Then why are you sounding so guilty?!"_

"It's because you won't believe me!"

"_Leave me alone for now, okay, hon? We're not getting this relationship going. I know that it's a loss for you, but let's cool down for a moment, okay?"_

"No— wai— Sumire!"

_Beep... Beep... Beep... _She already hung up. Natsume gaped at his phone. "What. The. Heck. Just. Happened?" He asked himself, blinking and shaking his head. Sighing in exasperation, he tossed his phone on the bed. He laid down and placed his arm over his eyes.

"Why is this happening..."

Silence was the only thing that filled the room for a couple of minutes. Then, Natsume huffed and glared at the phone. "My loss, huh," he remembered. He smirked coldly, then picked up his phone and deleted Sumire's contact number. Then he cleared out _all _his messages. _Ping! Messages deleted._

"Wow, that felt good," he grinned, then shoved the phone in his pocket. He packed up his clothes and stuff into his suitcase. His phone rang again, but this time it was his little sister, Aoi.

"Yeah?" He answered.

_"How long will the flight take?"_

"Umm, a couple of hours? Then maybe I'll stay in a hotel? I'll call you when I get there."

_"Okay. Take care big bro~"_

"Bye," and with that he ended the call. "Phew, good start of the day. Being single feels gooooooood."

Changing his outfit, he ended up with jeans, a white button down shirt (which, by the way, has the first two buttons open, for the laaadies ;)), a black jacket, formal shoes, and black jeans that are neither skinny not straight. He looks like a CEO. Though what's missing? Hmm, oh yeah, shades. Black shades.

"Okay, this is my outfit back then. Time to catch myself some women," he smirked as he went down the elevator.

* * *

_A/N: _Ughhhh. Sorry for giving you all a (sort of) boring chapter .

I'll try my best for the next one.

Please give this story a _Favorite, Follow, _and/or a _Review. _

If I'm doing anything wrong, please tell me right away. Ugh I'm such an inexperienced writer D:

Thanks for staying in tune guys~

xoxo Moon's Silent Glow


	4. Unexpected

**Falling in Love with a Stranger**

**Chapter Four: Unexpected**

Fanfiction of Gakuen Alice

PG-13

Warning: (Spoileeeeer) NxMxR

Third POV ; MAAAAAJOR OCCCCC MOHAHAHHAHAHA ;)

* * *

_**Mikan/**_

Mikan simply stared at her phone's screen, maybe waiting for a miracle to happen. She waited for Ruka's reply… and waited… and waited…

She started wondering if the message was really sent, if he received it. She went to her sent messages, and there it was. _Maybe he just doesn't want to reply, _she thought, frowning as tears threatened to appear once more.

The teen closed her phone and looked away as if the sight of it would hurt her. But technically, it does. She gently laid her phone on the shotgun seat. She took one last glance at it, then resumed driving.

Soon, she was back to the hotel. Random people gave her weird, disgusted, disappointed looks as she made her way to the elevator, but she didn't care. They didn't know what she's going through.

A heartbreak she could never endure.

She made her way to the elevator, brushing her hair behind her ear. The metal doors moved open, and destiny seemed to find a way for something.

She walked past a dark-haired boy wearing a striking outfit. His tall demeanor towered over hers, thought she couldn't help but be attracted. There's something about that male that… intrigues her. As they passed each other, Mikan's eyes followed the mysterious male until he exited the hotel.

She blinked a couple of times, finally finding her sense. She shrugged the unfamiliar feeling from her gut and continued to enter the elevator.

As the doors closed, the image of the raven-haired boy stayed in her mind. Weird. She shook her head in disagreement, picturing Ruka's face instead.

Calm, adorable, understanding Ruka. Ruka, who's sweet every day, who always remembered their monthsary, their anniversary, her family's birthdays and special occasions. Ruka, who gave her the best life a girlfriend could have… "My Ruka," she sobbed, falling down to her knees as she wept.

"Mikan?" She raised her head and saw her friend, Ogasawara Nonoko. "Is that you? What're you doing on the elevator floor?"

"Nonoko…" The sight of a familiar face sent her crying again, and Nonoko, simply confused, hugged Mikan.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. What happened?"

"Ruka," even his name can send her crying. She just loves him so much, _not _loving him is such a foreign feeling.

"Come on Mikan, let's get you fixed up. It looks like you need to party," Nonoko helped her up, the sight of her friend in this kind of state just breaks her heart.

"Y-yes, I-I'm so so-sorry for this N-nonoko, I'm just… over..whelmed.."

"Yeah, I heard the news. Hotaru sent me a text message… she's rather worried about you, you know."

Mikan sniffed, but giggled softly. "Hotaru? Worried? Well this is much more serious than I thought."

Nonoko smiled, "Now that's the Mikan I know. Come on, let's get your snot out of your hair."

"And what are we gonna do after that?"

"Well," Nonoko pondered on the question, then grinned, "we could go party. Anna knows a good place."

"Are… are you sure it's safe, Nonoko?"

"Hey, this is Anna we're talking about. What could go wrong?"

* * *

_**Natsume/**_

Yes, just like before. The ladies are drooling over him. Natsume simply smiled confidently as he walked past the people of the hotel. And of course, the women swooned.

How he missed this.

Now that he thought of it, ever since he went in a relationship with Sumire, his life had gone from successful, perfect, and amazing to boring, suffocating, and… one-sided.

He fished out his keys, nodded at the guard, and beeped his car. He tossed his hair to the left, and even though it might sound girly he did it perfectly. Manly. And of course, everyone paused to look at him. He simply smirked.

He opened the door to the passenger's seat, tossed his suit case, then went to the other side. Before he sat, he took one good look at a random girl. This time, it's a blonde foreign girl, who, like the same, was staring at him.

He smirked coolly, and the girl blushed, scrambling on the steps of the hotel. _Okay then, time to stop fooling around, _he thought as he sat on the driver's seat and drove away.

As he continued to drive away, his phone rang, startling him. "Hello?" Natsume greeted, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder. "Who's this?"

"Natsume, buddy!" It was his dear friend, Yome Kokoro. A party animal, this one. Where there is a party, there is a Koko.

"Sup man."

"What's my favorite friend doing?" His voice was sing-songy, and Natsume already knew what Koko's plan is. He has this feeling in his gut every time.

"What party is it now," he retorted, snorting.

"Hey, is that the first thing that comes into your mind every time? Do you really think that all I do is party?" Koko snapped, offended.

"I don't think—" Koko breathed in relief, "I know. Especially what's going on in that head of yours."

"Hey," he whined. "That's not true… Well, a bit, yeah."

"Shut it, Koko."

"Ooookay," he sighed, "So, what's goin' with you and Shouda?"

"Don't speak of her when I'm around," Natsume growled, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering wheel tightly.

The friend simply whistled, annoying the raven-haired male more. "What, Shouda didn't change your diapers this time?" Koko snickered.

"Koko," Natsume sighed in defeat. He's just not in the mood for this anymore. He just wants to forget everything involving Sumire right now.

"Or maybe she put seatbelts on the couch this time. You know how everything frightens that woman," he continued anyway.

"Koko," he said louder this time, angrier. "Shut up."

"Or maybe—"

"Yome!" He finally used his surname. And now all hell is loose.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah dude, calm down."

"No! I will _not _calm down! Because I told you to shut up, and you didn't. Because I told you to not speak of her when I'm around. And because I am _so _tired of her supposedly 'taking care' of me when all she does is suffocate me! Do you even know how that feels?!"

"Honey…?" Natsume's eyes widened as he heard Sumire's voice on the phone. How?

"Dude, I'm with Sumire right now. You're on speaker…"

Natsume blanched, words forgotten. He gritted his teeth then replied, "I don't care. About her. About what she might be feeling right now. I'm tired, and done with her."

Sobbing started on the other line, and he knew Sumire couldn't handle that. "Natsume," this time it was Koko.

"What?" He half-shouted.

"About the party…"

"Fine! Text me the effing address! Now leave me alone!"

"Okay dude. But… she might come too you know."

"After what I just said, I doubt it."

"Natsume."

"Bye Koko." And he hung up. He took a good look at his phone, then threw it on the backseat. He had enough of distractions for today. Though that party sounded pretty tempting.

He paused for a while and grabbed his phone again, this time dialing his sister's number. "Aoi?"

"Big bro!"

"Hey, I, uhh, might be late for a couple of days. Koko—"

"Oh no Koko-nii," she grimaced.

"What about Koko?"

"I _know _about Koko-nii okay. Since you're calling right now I _know _you're gonna go to a party."

"Ah," Natsume blinked, trying to surpass his smile.

"So?"

"Yes, exactly. So… can I?"

"No."

"It's just a few days, Aoi. Come on."

"No," she persisted.

"Aoi. Come on. I just broke up with my girl, I need some time to relax and forget about her."

"Sumire-san? You broke up with her?"

"Yeah?"

"And you're still alive?"

"I like your sense of humor, sis. So, yeah, bye,. I need some party to attend to."

"Bye," she sighed in defeat.

"Thanks," and then he ended the call. He grinned happily as he received the text Koko promised before. "Ah," he reacted with the familiar address.

He revved up his car and made a left turn, his phone buzzing from an unknown number.

* * *

**Mikan/**

Mikan was in awe as she entered the nightclub. Heads immediately turned as soon as she stepped. You can't blame her. Her red and black dress was just stunning. Sleeveless, possibly like a corset, with a silk like red material over a ruffly black one. Her hairstyle resembles a messy bun at the right part of her head.

((_A/N: OMG I suck at these things lololololol XD_))

Men, of course, whistled as they 'checked on her' while the girls rolled their eyes, trying to take their boyfriends' attention on them.

They failed, of course. Mikan's just too dazzling.

"Mikan! You came!" The familiar voice of one of her friends greeted over the loud disco music.

"Nonoko!" They hugged briefly, then Nonoko held her at arm's length.

"Well look at you," she commented, "all pretty and sexy. Are you trying to seduce the guys here?"

"W-what, no! I just found this dress at the end of my closet," Mikan blushed, her brown eyes scanning the crowd.

"Your closet?" Nonoko gave her a disgusted look. "That closet of yours can be a maze! There's just way to many clothes! Hey," she whispered with a playful smile, "have you gone to Narnia?"

"Nonoko!" She playfully hit her friend's arm. "Stop teasing me. Where's Anna, by the way?"

"Over there," Nonoko nodded her head on one of the U-shaped seats. And true to her word, there sat Umenomiya Anna, her bright pink hair getting attention. "So, shall we?"

"Sure," Mikan smiled as she looped her arm with Nonoko's, making their way to Anna.

"Mikan!" Anna greeted, hugging her friend tight.

"So… what's up with the party?" Mikan asked.

"Oh just, you know," she replied, "something."

Nonoko laughed, "She often does parties for no reason," she explained.

"Psh. I was bored." Anna shrugged.

"So?"

"Isn't that a reason?" Anna asked innocently.

"For you to throw a party with maybe everybody in your village?" Nonoko asked in disbelief.

"Well… yeah."

"Hey, hey, hey," Mikan interrupted, "How bout we all just party, and forget about everything that has happened. Sounds good?" The two girls muttered in agreement.

"Great!" Mikan squealed in delight. "Come on, come on!" She pretty much dragged her two friends to the dance floor, where she enjoyed herself, Ruka long forgotten.

As the minutes passed, Mikan felt her legs wobble. "Hey guys," she poked Anna and Nonoko, "I'll just take a drink and rest. I'm tired from all the dancing."

"Okay~" They replied, then resumed on dancing along with a couple of guys.

So Mikan headed to the counter. "One Agua de Valencia, please," she humbly ordered, the bartender nodding in response.

Mikan leaned her elbows on the counter, staring at the bottles of wine and who knows what. Bored and tired, she took a short glimpse at the entrance. And almost fell from the stool.

There he was, the black-haired mystery man from the hotel.

* * *

**Natsume/**

"Whoah, who would have thought you'd know _the _Umenomiya Anna, Koko?" Natsume said, impressed. The Umenomiya is considered as one of the elites in the world. Mr. Umenomiya owns almost every single car company that exists. Mrs. Umenomiya, however, owns the bags and shoes and everything girly. Then there's the heir, Miruku, then there's Anna.

"Hey, this is _the _Yome Koko we're talking about," Koko crowed, pleased with himself.

"Yeah, yeah, man," Natsume rolled his eyes then went to the counter. "Just beer," he said sitting down.

He looked to his left and saw a _gorgeous _brunette gaping at him. His eyes widened, his lips parting slowly. Crimson orbs clashed with her brown ones, and time seemed to stop.

"Natsume?" He turned to the other side, where the stood, his ex. Shouda Sumire.

"Sumire? What are you doing here?" Natsume couldn't help but ask, glancing briefly at the brunette.

"I…" She played with her hair for a moment, then looked back at Natsume, her eyes different. "Well, now I see your other girl."

"Other—other what?" Natsume blinked.

Sumire pointed at the brunette, and Natsume mentally swore. Now the innocent hot girl will get into their trouble. "Sumire," he explained, "that is not my girl. She's just a random girl sitting next to me."

"Yeah. And that random girl was staring at you earlier. And if I was wrong in remembering things, you were staring back."

"Sumire. Stop. She has nothing to do with this," he motioned, "With us."

"Oh sure," she replied sarcastically. She moved between him and the girl, glaring at the latter. "So, how much did he pay you?"

"Sumire!" Now Natsume was furious. How dare she. To someone he doesn't even know…

"What?!" She replied. "What does she have that I don't?!"

"U-umm," the brunette shifted uncomfortably, her brown own bewildered and confused. Natsume fought the urge to pat her head. "I don't really know his name," she defended.

"See!"

"Liar. You're all liars!" Now Sumire was capturing the attention of the crowd. Some stopped dancing to gawk at them.

"Sumire, stop making a scene," Natsume growled, and Sumire took a few steps back.

"You cheater," she sobbed, pointing at him, "He's nothing but a cheater!"

"I do believe that you enjoyed your relationship with the person you're calling a cheater," Koko appeared from out of nowhere, standing beside Natsume. Sumire gasped in protest.

"I'm so disappointed in you, Sumire," Koko shook his head. "When did you get so low?"

"Stay out of this Koko!" Sumire shrieked.

"No! You're my childhood friend, Natsume's my best friend, and I know for sure that _you _were the one that ended your relationship with him," Koko took her by the wrist, glaring at her. Natsume had never seen him like this. Though he couldn't help but be amused.

"Well yeah! I did dump him! Because he was cheating on me!" Sumire tried to shake off Koko's grip.

"We're going now. Natsume, I'm so sorry for what she just did and said. I'll make sure to tell auntie and uncle," Koko apologized, walking out of the club, dragging Sumire with him.

"W-well, umm," with the scene done, Natsume faced the brunette to apologize.

Only to find out she wasn't there anymore.

_I hope I can see her again…. I didn't even know her name, _he thought smiling slightly.

* * *

_A/N: _Hey guyyyyys, sorry if this took so long. We had so many unexpected vacations. . But here, as an apology, I made this chappy as long as I can.

And umm, about Mikan's dress and hairstyle, since you know, I don't know how to even describe em, I'll just link it here...

Edit: Just realized I failed bigtime by adding the link. Ummm. I dunno how to show you guys the dress and her hairstyle to better understand

[sdfuhu7sy6dtfgsdfnsdf2357wsdfhjsdgfdsyfsdf]


	5. Heartache, Addiction, Photo Hunting

**Falling in Love with a Stranger**

**Chapter Five:** _Heartache, Addiction, Photo Hunting__  
_

Fanfiction of Gakuen Alice

PG-13

Warning: (Spooooooileeeeeeeer) NxMxR

Third Person POV ; MAAAAAAAJOR OOC MOHAHHAHAHAHHA ;3;

* * *

_**Mikan/**_

As soon as the trouble caused was nearly over, Mikan dashed away quietly, sending a text to her friends that she has something important to do. _Ping! _Message sent!

With her heart racing, she tried to cover her face with her hand. She's in the parking lot now. Her face felt hot and her hair was starting to become a tangled mess. She searched for her car.

Finding the familiar hood of her car, she ran for it. As she reached for the car door, a song made her jump.

Someone was calling. And this ringtone…

"Ruka?" She answered, her chest starting to ache as the memories of them resurface.

"Sakura," and she winced. He used to call her that, back in their school days. When they were just strangers. Maybe that's what they are right now.

"W-why did you call?" Her voice started shaking, her tears appearing once more.

"Just to tell something," his voice was stable, in a monotone. And the fact that it was her he was talking to hurt her more. She covered her mouth first, controlling her emotions.

"What is it?" she squeaked, her voice starting to crack.

"I'm moving on," he answered, and time stopped. Mikan stared at her reflection on the car mirror. "I just want to forget about everything that happened to us… I just want to forget you."

_Crack! Oh, well, I guess that's the sound of my heart breaking, _Mikan thought to herself, sinking down on her knees. "I… I see," she whispered gently. "Ruka?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. For everything I did wrong."

"…..It's done now. There's—there's nothing I can do anymore. There's nothing we can do about it." His voice sounded so raw it hurt her more. _Oh my Ruka…_

"I'm still… I'm so, so, so sorry."

"Sakura…"

"Mikan. Please. Just say my name one last time."

"Sakura—"

"Please. Just one last time," she knew she was acting selfishly, but she just can't help it. She loved… she still loves him. And hearing him on the phone, talking to her as if she was just another person in the world. It hurt. So much.

There was just silence on the other line, and Mikan started sobbing quietly.

"Mikan."

And he hung up.

* * *

_**Natsume/**_

What was her name? He couldn't get her off of his head. Her brown eyes that showed mystery and secrets, and yet shine brighter than any star there is. Her pink lips… he wondered what her lips would taste like. Maybe strawberry?

Natsume licked his lips briefly at the thought then smirked, playing with the cool alcohol inside his glass. He stared at his reflection on the glass, then thought, _Dang, I look awesome. _

Yes, he's aware that he's a bit of a narcissist. But hey! If you're as good-looking as him you'd do the same! You do the same, right?

"Sir?" The bartender snapped him out of his trance, "We're… uhh, closing."

"What?" He snapped, his head whipping left and right, searching for the people he was just dancing before. "How? What time is it?"

"1 a.m., sir." Natsume furrowed his brows at that answer. 1 a.m.? How in the world did that happen? That's just… "Sir?"

"Ah, yes, I'll be… erm, leaving now," he answered awkwardly, fetching his coat and running outside. Sheesh.

His car was the only one parked, so of course, it was easy to find. Even though it's _as black as the night. _Geddit? No? Oh well.

Xoxo

Natsume thus arrived to a nearby hotel. It's a cheap one, but he just needed to stay in for one night then go to the airport as soon as he wakes up.

He repeatedly turned his phone on and off, maybe waiting for a text message or a call or something. "Oh, Koko. Gotta check what happened to him," he sighed, dialing his friend's number.

"Yome Koko speaking."

"Hey, dude."

"Natsume! What up?"

"Just checking what happened to you know, _her_."

"Oh, got her grounded for two weeks. I'm really sorry for her though."

"Nah, it's okay."

"No it's not."

"Okay, fine, it isn't."

"I'm serious, Natsume. It's like, she going crazy."

"But she already is."

"No, I mean, this is different. It's like there's something wrong with her. She's not the Sumire I know anymore," he heard him sigh.

"I never thought our breakup would shake her _that _up." Natsume just couldn't understand that. He stared at the ceiling decorated with the paintings of dishes found all around the world.

"I know. She's been in so many relationships—I lost count of them already—and she's never acted like this."

"Umm, maybe family problems?"

"No. They have a good relationship with one another."

"Maybe… drugs?" Natsume whispered.

"No!" Koko's response made him mode his ear away from the phone a couple of inches. "No. She wouldn't."

"Try searching her room, Koko. Just, to make sure."

"I… why would she even…"

"It's just a theory, Koko, calm down. Try searching her room. Look at the most unexpected places. You know, where girls would place them."

"Okay, okay, okay, okay," Koko inhaled, calming himself down.

"Okay, good. Now, I'll hung up okay."

"Okay. Everything's good. …drugs…"

"Koko!"

"Yeah, yeah. Bye dude."

"Mmm," and Natsume ended the call. Well, ain't that a weird conversation.

* * *

_**2 days later….**_

_**Mikan/**_

"Hotaru?" Mikan called out, her trunk and bags beside her. She finally made it to her best friend's place. And soon, she'll get married. The brunette wondered if who the lucky guy would be, since it takes a lot of guts and persuasion to make the Hotaru she knows to say yes.

"Who's there?" An old voice answered, and Mikan knew that it was auntie. Gosh, how long had it been. Mikan couldn't help but grin widely. "Please wait for a moment," auntie said sweetly.

The wooden gates creaked open. "WHO ARE YOU?!" And there's auntie holding a shotgun.

Mikan sweat-dropped. "It's me auntie, Mikan." _I hope you remember me because I don't want this day to be my last, _she secretly prayed, her smile slowly faltering.

"Oh Mikan, sweetie," she lowered her shotgun and hugged Mikan with her free hand. Then she held her at arm's length, the shotgun resting on her shoulder. "Look at you, all grown and finally lady-like. Why, I remember the time when you were just in elementary and you would—"

"Auntie, please don't let me remember those painful memories," Mikan quickly interrupted as she blushed. She kinda expected the reminiscing part, but she didn't expect that auntie would talk about _that _incident. She shook her head, diverting her attention.

"Oh _puh-_lease," her auntie waved exaggeratedly, "I have pictures of it hanging on the wall."

Mikan blinked, and she felt her blood draining from her face. "W-what?"

"Have them framed, even," auntie grinned impishly, sending her a wink that made her wish she would melt and basically become a puddle. Right here, right now. Please.

"And Hotaru approved of it?!" Disbelief rang in her voice; she couldn't help it. No, just… no. Anything but that.

"Oh dearie," auntie affectionately patted her cheek, "she cropped herself out of the picture." She smiled so sweetly the brunette could feel the wickedness Hotaru felt. Oh this is too embarrassing.

"But of course we removed it, we wouldn't want Hotaru's fiancé to see… err, well, _that_." At least that news gave Mikan some relief. "But since he's not here right now it's on the wall." No relief. Nope. False alarm. CODE RED. CODE RED.

"Well, dear, come in." Her auntie urged, and Mikan took no hesitation as she removed her shoes and dashed inside the house.

The house stayed the same, having the modern furniture and still have a spice of traditional Japanese. Mikan always felt at home at this place. Aside from the fact that she possibly stayed here more often than she did in her own house. Well.

"Oh, _baka_, you're here!" Hotaru appeared, though Mikan had no plan whatsoever to reunite with her right now.

Not when a picture of her wearing her father's undergarments—which, by the way, was too loose so it fell to her knees—while she was walking around the house is somewhere in here.

Oh as soon as her eyes falls on that picture she will burn it mercilessly.

(Though why she's even wearing her father's undergarments in the first place, it's a long story.)

* * *

_A/N: _Weeeeeeeelp. I definitely took some time when writing this. My uncle got confined in a hospital so I didn't have time to write. Plus… I kinda forgot about it.

So yeah umm full of random things in this one, I know it's boring but I promise to do better in the next chappy.

And in the next chapter, it'll be mostly Natsume... Dunno why just wanted to show him a little more. Or sumthin.

Give this story a favorite or a follow if you find it interesting! And if you want, give it some reviews! After all, the readers are the one keeping the story alive.

Thanks for reading guys!

Xoxo Moon's Silent Glow


	6. Why are bad things happening!

**Falling in Love with a Stranger**

**Chapter Six:** _Why are bad things happening?!__  
_

Fanfiction of Gakuen Alice

PG-13

Warning: (Spooooooileeeeeeeer) NxMxR

Third Person POV ; MAAAAAAAJOR OOC MOHAHHAHAHAHHA ;3;

* * *

_**Natsume/**_

"Fire! Fire!" A man's voice startled him awake. "Fire! Everyone! Run! Save yourselves!" _What?! _Natsume sat up, still disoriented. He blinked first, taking in the room. It was dark outside; it's the middle of the night.

"Fire! Hurry!" Natsume stood up, rubbing his eye as he made his way to the window. Fire? How can there be a fire? Besides, _what's _on fire anyway? He pulled the curtain to one side and gasped.

His frantic crimson orbs stared at the flaming horizon beneath him. The _hotel _he was staying in is on fire. "Sh**!" he cursed, running back to his closet. "My clothes!"

Yes, he's more concerned about his clothes than his own welfare. These are _designer clothes _we're talking about! THIS IS SERIOUS!

"Crap, crap, crap, crap," he uttered as he avoided some bits of wood falling and crumbling. "No," he gasped, watching as the ends of the closet was slowly being swallowed by a flame. "No, no, no, no, NO!"

He made a run for it.

* * *

Dup dadadadoom~

* * *

He managed to grab 8 pairs of jeans and pants, 12 shirts, 7 boxers, 5 underwear, 4 shoes, and saved his whole bad full of his shades and necklaces and things and things.

But that's not enough.

Natsume stared at the blazing inferno in front of him. Some part of the hotel crumbled, and it made him and the crowd step back.

The flames reflected on his eyes; but it's not really visible because of his eye color. "He did this!" An old woman shrieked, and he looked at the direction of her.

She was pointing one shaking bony finger at him. Was she trying to accuse him of starting the fire? _Excuse me! _

"Umm, what?" He said, still dumbfounded because of the accusation. "Are you blaming me for this?"

"Yes! Look at his eyes!" His eyes? So what if they're crimson? It's like blaming the tsunamis on people with blue eyes. This is ridiculous.

"Eye color has nothing to do with this. I was _sleeping_."

"Ooh, alibis now, you arsonist." YES, HE'S TOO HOT TO HANDLE BUT HE KEEPS HIS HOTNESS IN CHECK.

His hotness knows some decrees, you know. Though I guess being so hot it literally caused fire can possibly be a compliment in some way. Though this woman is _definitely not _complimenting him. Tsk.

"Look ma'am," he started, shaking his head as he made his way towards her. "I didn't do anything."

"Get away from me!" Natsume raised an eyebrow as the old woman retreated a few steps back, shaking in fear. He looked around, and he heard people murmuring, either pointing at him or the woman.

He raised his hands, a sign of surrender. But he ain't gonna say he did that fire coz he _didn't_! "I didn't do anything," his shook his head again. He went back to his spot, were all the items and clothes he retrieved were stuffed inside the only bag he has left. Man, life sucks.

The hotel crumbled into ashes completely, and the former residents of it can only stare. The owners broke down into tears. Natsume felt bad that the thing happened. But, there's nothing hey—there's nothing anyone can do anymore. Everything depends on the owners' determination to climb back up. Good luck to them. That's all he can say.

It's in the middle of the night, so there are only a few taxis or any other vehicles that can offer transportation to him. But, hey, he didn't need that. He has a car. A perfectly black car. He fished out his keys, and beeped his car. Oh yeah, he parked it next to the hotel. Wait…

Natsume ran to where his car is, and almost shouted in relief when it's still in one piece. _Crack! C-c-c-c-ra-a-a-ack! _What's that suspicious sound?

The right side of the hotel, the only one standing, fell down. To the right. Where his car was. "Nooooo!" he ran towards his car, but was too late. The wall crashed down on the top of his car, flattening it. "No, no, no, no," he prayed his car to be alright, but his mind already told him that it's too late.

His car was already gone. Natsume bit his lip, expecting the last of his car. Which wasn't really helpful since it's also in flames. Darnit.

The quote 'There can't be anything worse than this'? In this very moment is something that can clearly defy that wrenched saying.

Natsume mentally cursed as he walked to the other direction, in search of a taxi or a bike to steal or a—what. A bike to steal? _No! _Natsume, that's just messed up.

He shook his head, hoping to get his _true _sanity back. Jeez. Why would he even steal a bike? He could buy a thousand of it, all he cared. But right now, his main priority is to find something for transportation and where to sleep.

Wiping his forehead, he grunted in annoyance, and started walking. Darn, he has a loooot of walking to do.

* * *

Dup dadadadaaaaa~ XD

* * *

Where is this? What the. . . Where is he?!

Natsume found himself in a village—wait, subdivision—no, wait, town. _Current Location:__**The Pacific Ocean**_; this was what's being shown on his GPS. Pacific Ocean?! Naw. Just naw.

_Take this number of paces: __**14**_

_Towards the direction: __**North-east**_

Oh, well, okay. He took 12 paces, and when he took pace 13, a truck flew in front of his face. He paled, and when the truck finally passed, he exhaled.

_Darn it, you were too slow. _

What. GPS, that's just wrong. "Are you trying to kill me?!" he hissed at his phone.

_Psh naw, it's too easy. Oh! Here comes another car! Move 5 paces north-west! Hurry!_

"No!" What the hell is wrong with this GPS?! It's _eeeeevilll. EVIL! _He decided to turn off his phone, the GPS going static. _Beep. _And his phone was off.

Geez, that truck-incident sent his heart running. With how fast its beating right now, it can beat any Olympic runner. That was a close near-death experience. _Too _close. He shuddered when he remembered his GPS going all cray-cray.

This is definitely not his lucky day.

He looked around, and sure enough he's somewhere that's not an ocean. He's in a village all right. And seeing that the houses are a bit traditional and old, this looks like a legit province. He passed a store, and stopped when he saw his reflection. _Ewww. _Just ew.

His shirt was tattered, with dirt and dust as its decorations. His jeans have three holes—one on his left knee, one on his right thigh, and another one on his right leg. His dress shoes has holes. His shades have a little crack, and his hair puts the Tangled Kelp into shame.

He frowned at his reflection, tightening his grip on his bag. He'll come back. He'll come back and have the ladies swoon again! Even if it's the last thing he does!

He took off his glasses and hung them on the hem of his collar. He tried to run his fingers through his hair, but it hurt him. At least he now knows why girls are so desperate in brushing their hair. Hair is too chaotic!

Hoping to regain a high _hot factor, _he attempted to swoon a lady. And, as if on cue, dark-haired woman wearing a free-flowing peach dress appeared from the corner. And she immediately took notice of Natsume.

Bullseye. He gave her a crooked grin and she just raised her brows. Yeah, baby, I'm coming for you. He hovered his thumb over his ear, his pinky stretched out while his other three fingers were tucked. Like, you know, hand gesturing the phone. Then he pointed to himself, then to her.

The lady looked affronted, but Natsume took it as a sign of swooning. Yes, this guy's logic is flawless when it comes to girls. He gestured her to come to him.

And she obliged. And when she stood in front of him, he started, "Hey, baby, wanna—"

_Smack!_

Right on the cheek!

WHAAAAT?

Natsume stared into space and blinked numerous times. Did he just got slapped? He clutched his left cheek.

_Smack!_

TWICE? Now he clutched his right cheek too. His face hurt, and he could feel her hand mark burning through his flesh. It hurt. But he didn't care. All he cared about is _why the hell did she do that?!_

"What is wrong with you?!" He growled at her, moving his jaw in every direction.

She raised a questioning brow, her chin up and intimidating. "Excuse me you were trying to rape me."

"What? WHAAAAT? Girl, I was trying to get your number!" This chick is off!

"Oh," she seemed to realize her mistake. "Well you're still a pervert." Or not.

He gaped at her in disbelief, lost for words. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Calm down, Natsume, calm down, _he repeated the mantra in his head for a moment. His temper was flaring, and he doesn't know if he can stop himself at shouting at her. "If I was trying to rape you, then why the hell did you even approach me?" His voice was uneven, but he tried his hard to make it reasonable.

She was taken aback, then kicked his leg. Pain radiated throughout his whole body as he clutched the most affected area and dropped down to one knee. "Pervert!" And then she ran away.

"What is wrong with people these days," he said through gritted teeth.

"Nii-san?"

He looked up, and there she was, his beloved sister, wearing a straw hat and a spring-themed dress. She was clutching a basket full of fruits and vegetables.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, furrowing her brows.

"Eh, wha, Aoi why are you here?"

She frowned. "What do you mean why am I here."

He shook his head and asked again, "I mean, where am I?"

"You're in our village. I thought you were gonna come the day after tomorrow." He stood up, and her face scrunched in disgust. "Eeeewww, what are you _wearing_? Are those even clothes?"

"Yes, yes they are." He muttered in shame. "Anyways, now that I'm here, can you show me the way back to our house?"

She simply sighed, then nodded. "Sure, I finished shopping. I'm on my way back anyways."

He let out a breath of relief. But, weird, how come he didn't remember this place?

"Wow, nii-san, Mom will be surprised! I mean, you haven't showed up for like, three years!" She bounced with joy.

_Three years?! WHAT?!_

* * *

To be continued~!

* * *

_A/N: __**Hi guys! I can't actually believe that I managed to finish this chapter so quickly. My hands were just typing and random ideas were just appearing! Thus the randomness of the scenarios. :P**_

_**Well, here you have a full-Natsume chappy, as I said before.**_

_**OH! AND I FINALLY REMEMBERED!**_

_**THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I'M REALLY REALLY HAPPY SEEING POSITIVE REVIEWS FROM YOU GUYS! [heart heart heart heart o3ob]**_

_**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO GAVE MY STORY A FAVORITE AND FOR THOSE WHO GAVE IT A FOLLOW. IF YOU DID BOTH, I LOVE YOU! XD**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter! This time it's Mikan. Gee, just what is just happening to her and Ruka?**_

_**P.S. I didn't make Natsume contact anyone because. . . well. . . I got carried away. Don't judge XD It's too late for me to edit, but even if I can I'm too lazy for it. Darn me and my laziness. Hehehehe.**_

_**Thanks again guys!**_

_**Edit: THANK YOU FOR MITSUKAIYUKI! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE IT I GUESS I WAS TOO CARRIED AWAY. AND A BIT SLEEPY. WOOOO. THANKS AGAIN! I am ashaaamed **_

_**xoxo Moon's Silent Glow**_


End file.
